I Love You
by KittKat
Summary: Miharu would allow Yoite to please him in anyway he wished, but Yoite could only bring himself to go so far with the younger boy. Although...he made a promise. Could he keep it? And could he speak those three important words? YoitexMiharu AU-ish SPOILERS


A/N: Alright. So, this is supposed to take place a year after Yoite returns (oh he better O_o), and OF COURSE he and Miharu already confessed their eternal love for one another. I like this fic but think it came out being kind of superficial. I hope everyone still enjoys it~

Beta read by Kalana Fox.

* * *

'Beautiful...Miharu...'

"Hah...ahh!"

The older boy smiled.

"Ohhhh! Y-Yoite..."

The mentioned boy watched his flushed and panting lover while taking in all that his young body had to offer. Yoite sat up and licked his lips, scooted over and laid down with his head in the crook of the other's Miharu's neck, leaving a light kiss there. He took a glance at the alarm clock and noticed it was 12:17 midnight; Christmas Day, and the both of them had just received their gifts: Yoite offered a surprise of tantric-like oral sex and Miharu asked to touch the ever-bashful Yoite's shirtless torso. Comparing the two gifts, it seemed both only benefited Miharu, but when Yoite witnessed what he could make Miharu do under the covers, it was like a present for himself, like he was complete and never needed or wanted anything but to have his satisfied Miharu.

"Yoite...that was so nice...Thank you," Miharu said sleepily. It was the best climax he'd ever experienced, "I love you."

Yoite leaned in and passionately kissed his other half. This was always how Yoite said "I love you". He was still too shy to utter the words. It was a mystery how he could bring himself out of his shell enough to do the naughty things he could do to Miharu, yet couldn't voice the meaning of those actions. It never bothered Miharu though because there was no need for the older boy to have to speak them. Yoite's lips separated from Miharu's, and he pulled the blankets over them. He kissed Miharu's cheek and rested his arm atop the boy's chest, and they both drifted into their dreams.

******

"Here you guys, Merry Christmas!" Raimei exclaimed cheerfully as she handed Miharu and Yoite a present. It was a big, puffy bundle wrapped in large ribbons.

"This is really soft," remarked Miharu after he'd taken the ribbons off.

"They're nice pillows with fur covers; they'll definitely keep your heads warm and comfortable."

"Ah, thanks a lot, Raimei."

"Yeah, thank you Raimei," said Yoite with a genuine smile. Raimei was really the only other Banten ninja he had any care in making lasting conversations with. Mutual incompatibility just struck with the others.

"Here Yoite, this one's from me," ushered a drunken Yukimi, shoving his present into Yoite's chest. The party just started an hour ago, and it was now four in the afternoon; he already had the nerve to begin chugging eggnog. What was extra awkward about it was that none of the other adults were drinking nearly to his extent, and Yukimi preferred social drinking.

Yoite took the paper out of the small holiday bag and froze in place when he saw what his present was.

"Condoms...?" Miharu looked over Yoite's shoulder with a blank stare.

"Ye-yeah, cuz you, you know when I'm talking to ya sometimes, you got this 'Oooh I'm in love' look on your face," Yukimi slurred while sarcastically waving his arms around, "and I figured you're a dumb kid you'd probably never think of protecting yourself from getting the girl pregnant, and y'know...y'know I'm just lookin' out for ya man..."

'He doesn't know...?' Miharu and Yoite thought simultaneously.

"Yeah...I didn't think...Thanks-Ow!" Yukimi gave Yoite a hard slap on the back and walked away.

"Geez..., " Yoite muttered, and was ready to go dispose of them. It was such an embarrassing present, plus neither of them could even get pregnant nor had any of those STDs...

"You know...I could just give them to Raimei or Kouichi one day..."

"No, Miharu..." Yoite closed his eyes, "That's...weird."

The younger boy shrugged, "Heh...I guess. Get going then."

******

It was a couple hours after the party had ended and now Yoite and Miharu stood in a pile of ripped up paper, crinkled ribbons, and food bits.

"Alright, my grandma wants us to clean this up."

"Should have just been done during the party..."

"Well...most of us were busy cleaning dishes and putting food away."

"There's no food left."

"I know, you ate the rest...That's what I meant by 'putting away',"

"I see."

"You know, Juuji wanted us to kiss under the mistletoe..."

"Good thing I took that thing down as soon as I saw it," Yoite pointed out while rolling his eyes. He'd never allow people to see Miharu and him kiss...and the like.

Miharu chuckled, "Yeah...Anyway, let's get started Yoite."

******

"That wasn't too bad...though my back hurts a little..."

"Mine too..." said Yoite with a sigh

"Yours?!" questioned Miharu, "You were sitting with your knees bent the whole time on the floor while I was bending over."

"I still had to do some bending to reach all of it," said Yoite, "Though you should've done what I did because I probably really am less strained than you are."

"I thought spreading my legs out a bit would help."

"Well it didn't."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't imitate you like you imitate me."

Yoite sighed, "You're just so rough, Miharu."

"At least you can handle it..."

All of a sudden, the two heard giggling erupt. They turned to see Miharu's grandma standing in the doorway. She made her leave while continuing her laughter. The two boys looked at each other and took a moment to figure out why she was laughing. Then the color of their faces changed to beat red and they turned away from each other. Yoite shook his head around in an attempt to make the red disappear.

"Women and their eavesdropping..." whispered Yoite.

"Yeah...and the fact that it's my Grandma...is even worse..." Miharu commented as he rubbed his hot face.

"I'm spending the night with you again...I shouldn't be at Hanabusa and Kumohira's when they're on vacation."

"You're just too polite, Yoite."

"Miharu?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to your bedroom. I'm feeling a little sleepy now, and I want to tell you something."

******

Yoite sat on the desk chair in the room and twiddled his thumbs. He looked nervous or embarrassed, or something. Miharu propped Raimei's pillows on the bed silently, waiting for the other boy to speak.

"So...I," he uttered, "I thought, or I have been thinking about something."

"What's that?" asked the boy as he sat on his bed.

"Well, you know that our one year anniversary is coming up, right?"

"Of course. February 8th."

"Yeah, so...you know that the development of our...physical relationship has been a bit slow, at least slower than our friends'..."

If the person talking to Miharu was anyone other than Yoite, he and his raging hormones would completely agree; Yoite has reason to be the way that he is with any form of contact. Of course, that doesn't mean Miharu never hopes for the "next step".

"But…I know that I'm doing a good job pleasing you overall, am I not?"

"You've been very good to me...because I know that-"

"I think that I wanna take the step further," Yoite rushed out.

Miharu blinked, perplexed, "What?"

"I think I can...I want to...go further with you...As they say, 'go all the way with'..." Yoite felt so weird using those words.

Miharu's inner devil blew up inside and he just wanted to tackle Yoite and take him himself. He was surprised by Yoite uttering the words though...It wasn't like him. Yoite was one to always surprise the other. Like how Yoite's Christmas present to Miharu was a total surprise.

"Is that so...?" Miharu blankly inquired, "If you feel up to it...It'd make me proud that you can open up more."

"I know it would, Miharu," stated Yoite, holding a smile. It'll be a difficult and strange explaining to Miharu that he wasn't really like him, but at this moment he really did feel he'd be ready to allow Miharu to see and share all of him.

"Just don't tell Raimei or anyone," Yoite said as his smile transitioned into a straight line of lips.

"Oh Yoite, you know I'm aware that you like these kinds of things kept secret."

"Yeah, but the fact that it's sort of a celebration might make you spill it..."

"Yoite, stand up."

The older boy listened.

Miharu approached him and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. Yoite returned it, and Miharu turned them around and leaned forward so they would fall onto the nice full bed. They continued kissing for about a minute and then Miharu decided to grab Yoite's shirt.

"Miharu...I'm tired..."

"I'm just playing..." Miharu yawned, "I'm not really in the mood for anything anyways...I think tonight, and last night left me exhausted."

Yoite held in his laughter at such a sentence.

"Hey, you know I like to hear you laugh..." Miharu's eyes closed and his tired head plopped onto Yoite's chest.

"Good night, Miharu..."

******

It was another morning and Yoite stood in front of the calendar. He noticed it was indeed _that_ day. The day he promised he would make love with his Miharu.

"Yoite, I made you some breakfast!" yelled the other boy from downstairs.

Yoite walked down the stairs to the living room and sat on the couch with one of those TV dinner stands that held his anniversary present; his favorite kind of okonomiyaki, stuffed and with toppings and sauces that weren't even on the menu. Honestly, all of that made the dish rather inedible to Miharu, but Yoite had his tastes in food. Food was always the perfect present for him anyway.

Miharu sat next to him eating a piece of toast and some fruit. Yoite looked over while shoveling the meal in his mouth. He liked watching his young companion eat. It was so cute the way he ate such small bites and became full so quickly.

"Hey, it took me awhile to make that," Miharu pouted, "You should savor your food..."

"I do," Yoite said and shoved even more layers of his meal into his mouth.

"Uh-huh..."

Yoite smiled with his puffed out cheeks.

"We gotta get to school now," Miharu pointed out while looking at the clock.

Yoite put his completely cleaned plate down and got up to fetch their schoolbags, and Miharu took the dishes to the sink.

**********

It reached the evening and Miharu's grandma had left the house for a dinner party with some friends. She secretly knew it was a special day for her boy because she saw it on his calendar while looking for the young boy's next doctor's appointment.

'Ok...this is it...for you Miharu.'

"Yoite?"

'He's not like _them_, he won't care-"

"Yoite, can I get in there? Miharu asked loudly, knocking on the bathroom door, "I have to pee~!"

"Uh...Oh, yeah sure." Yoite unlocked the door and walked out into Miharu's room. The both of them had just finished their separate baths, so Yoite proceeded to put his pajamas on. While putting the pants on he accidentally glanced at himself...down there. He quickly jerked his head back and slid the clothing item on at lightning speed. It was just in time as Miharu walked into the room.

"These candles really smell so nice," remarked the younger boy.

"It's hard not to like lemons or vanilla."

"It's you I always want to smell most though..." Miharu stated, holding quite an adorable pouty look.

Yoite blushed at such words. It was hardly noticeable though considering the room's only lights were candle flames and the nearly set sun.

Yoite walked over to Miharu and lifted the boy into his arms and sat in the desk chair with the other on his lap. He simply held Miharu for awhile and soon enough Miharu put his own arms around the other boy. Yoite lifted Miharu's head and invited a kiss. Miharu promptly returned the invitation and was the first one to slide in his tongue in. Yoite won though and his tongue dominated the other's mouth. Yoite's tongue was superior to all tongues. At least, Miharu thought so. Yoite leaned back in the chair and took his hands and began undressing the other boy. Miharu assisted him in the procedure, like he always did and was quickly left bare. Miharu unbuttoned Yoite's shirt and threw it as far away from the both of them as he possibly could.

Miharu leaned his head back to invite Yoite to some fun, so Yoite suckled the sensitive skin of Miharu's neck. He stood up and brought them both over to the bed they often shared.

Yoite laid his partner upon the soft spread, kissing his neck on the way down. Once the kissing and tasting happened, he could never get enough of it. He never ceased believing how he had been able to go as far as he did with Miharu and not go _there_.

Once Miharu lay flat on the sheets he pushed himself up to lean against the nice pillows that Raimei had given to them...How the thought of him using them like this probably never crossed her mind. Yoite brought himself down on the younger boy and began to lick his soft nipples. He was good at using his long tongue on the other, never was there a disappointment.

"Ohhh, Yoite...you..."

The older boy started to gently nibble on Miharu's now hardened buds, something he hadn't tried before. He continued to bite and nibble until he heard a cry escape Miharu...a pained cry.

Yoite jolted upwards,"I- I'm s-" His apology was stopped by the other pressing his fingers against his lips.

"Yoite, its fine...you didn't mean to."

"Mm..."

"You know I love whatever that big mouth of yours does to me..." Miharu said seductively and let go of the older boy's mouth.

Yoite looked over to the side and smiled in relief. He decided to stop the previous activity to lean over and clutch Miharu's falling hand. He kissed it all over and put two of Miharu's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them rather aggressively. He was usually gentler but Miharu's previous words brought something out of him.

"Mmmm," Miharu elicited, "That's nice..."

Yoite took Miharu's hand and held it close to his heart, taking in anxious and excited breaths. Miharu smiled and reached his other hand up and caressed Yoite's cheek.

Time seemed to stand still as they just absorbed the sweet essence of one other. Each one wondering what the other was thinking at this point. After passing minutes, the two let go of each other. Yoite positioned himself on his hands and knees and arched the thin boy underneath him. He held onto to him and left butterfly kisses on the young boy's stomach and licked the naval, making Miharu moan. The younger boy began sweating, which caused Yoite to ravish his belly area further. Miharu's taste was extra satisfying to Yoite when it was salty. Even better was when some sweet was added, so he moved up to grab their vanilla-strawberry lubricant on the side table and poured it generously on where he was exploring Miharu. He rubbed it around with his hands and then continued his defiling of the boy's midsection. He could feel Miharu's now hardened member brush against his neck...It gave him that wet tingliness between his legs.

"Y-Yoi..."

Yoite stopped so he wouldn't make anything prematurely happen because he knew what was arriving...that promised moment. He sat on his legs and took a deep breath but suddenly tensed up; he was nervous. He practiced on how he'd explain "what" he was to the other boy, but for some reason his thoughts were jumbled. Miharu, observing Yoite's body language, leaned up and gently kissed Yoite then looked into his eyes.

"Uhm..." murmured Yoite.

"Yoite, are you sick?" the other whispered.

"...Miharu?"

"Hmm?"

The older boy said nothing and just sat there for awhile...then proceeded to take Miharu's sleeping mask that hung over the bedpost. He lifted Miharu's head and slid it over his eyes. Darkened rooms made Yoite feel more comfortable, but the candles emitted too much light on both of them.

He was not ready, not ready for Miharu to see what he was, and wasn't. He wanted so much for each of them to fully discover; he didn't allow it though. He didn't allow Miharu to ever touch him there; now he couldn't to see him...and to feel him inside.

How selfish he was, only allowing his disgusting self to explore the way he had with the boy. He was so scared. He didn't know how to say what he needed to say and do what he promised he'd do.

'Did I tell you I would do this just to let you down...?'

Miharu lay still against the pillows. He was confused yet he understood why Yoite blinded him. It took awhile for him to be at the level of intimacy they had achieved. Miharu was able to get naked in less than a month of their relationship, yet up until that last October or so Yoite had left on all of his clothes. Plus, Yoite never actually told the boy he'd get to see his most private place, and besides the scar on his neck, he didn't know if Yoite was hiding a far more traumatizing imprint or that he simply disdains being seen naked. One thing he certainly never comprehended was that Yoite never got turned on by the things he did to him. He never snuck away to the bathroom to release himself after his experiences with him. He shook all these thoughts from his head for the moment and his ninja senses could feel his partner trembling.

"Yoite...It's alright, I'm not going anywhere," Miharu said smiling.

"But, Miharu..." said Yoite slowly.

"Yoite, you know that...you've covered yourself up for so long..." the younger boy daringly pointed out.

"I have good reason," Yoite said, trying to cover his frustration.

Miharu , taking a deep breath, continued, "And I've believed you Yoite, but I....I want to know...I want to know things like...why you don't want to go to the beach, why you don't want to go to the onsen or take baths with me...why you _really_ don't want to be naked. I know it isn't simply 'I'm shy and don't like being seen like that' like you said when we first started exploring." Even though the two boys were able to share their thoughts with one another for some time, Miharu felt a little nervous as he let those concealed thoughts morph onto words. Yoite was surely going to become mad.

'I have a right to know...'

"What I have is unusual Miharu...It's really gross...I don't think you should have to see it...touch it..."

"Yoite...you talk like I'll be traumatized. You know I've gotten past a lot of painful images, and I'm sure what you're hiding isn't anything like-"

"It is!" Yoite argued, "Believe me Miharu...I've told myself that you won't care...but then my past hits me, and I recall my family members; how it disgusted all of them so much to make me feel like I was just something that needed to disappear..."

"I thought they hated you because you...your mom...anyway, Tsukasa-"

"Tsukasa too...He accepted me, sure, but if he really saw what I am-" Yoite shut his mouth. He had said too much.

"...What you _are_, Yoite?"

Yoite covered his face with his hands.

"You're a human being Yoite, just like me."

"But I'm not what you..." Yoite mumbled, 'I'm just some freak.'

Miharu sat up more to find his precious soulmate and held him in an embrace.

"Yoite...is Yoite...the one that I will always love no matter what." Miharu felt like such a girl saying that, but it was how he felt in his heart. He kissed Yoite on the cheek. The older boy shivered

"Even as I'm blindfolded...you can't do it?"

"I...I had just begun to think that I shouldn't allow myself to have you in the most intimate way," Yoite said, choking on a sob, "I might hurt you as well, for instance..." he lied. Yoite just didn't want to be seen.

'Why did I ever touch you? I knew I loved you, but why did I...?'

"But you promised...You've never broken a promise before." Miharu whispered. Such a demon he was saying that, but he was trying to help his lost friend. He wanted Yoite to not fear him.

As Miharu held Yoite, the older boy froze and stared at the wall with tears falling from his eyes; tears Miharu didn't notice. His mind was going blank. He felt defeated...Unless he jumped out the window and raced off, he wasn't going to escape this moment. He really didn't want to anyway; he loved Miharu and was too afraid to leave him.

"Mi..."

Miharu laid the older boy down and gripped the elastic of Yoite's pajama bottoms...Yoite's hands landing gently on them.

"Yoite, I will never leave you...I don't care what you look like."

The older boy's hands let go of Miharu's...The younger one's words were calming, but at the same time the anxiety ridden boy was content that Miharu couldn't see. Miharu bent Yoite's knees and slid the pants down to Yoite's ankles and let them lie there. He found Yoite's tummy and soothed it with his nails, which Yoite always enjoyed. Miharu sat there continuing as he contemplated whether on touching Yoite more to feel for this "scar" or allowing Yoite to do what he promised and leave himself guessing. Miharu just decided on the latter and scooted himself out of the way, using Yoite to balance himself, and his hand landed on Yoite's inner thigh. He felt something warm drip onto his thumb.

Yoite's eyes popped open from the younger boy's hand placement.

"Yoi...te...are you bleeding?-"

"N-no! You shouldn't touch-!" It was too late as Miharu thumbed around the area. The feeling made Yoite reluctantly elicit a pleasurable moan.

'What the...?' Miharu thought. It felt like something...something he had never actually felt before. His hands shook as it honestly felt like it could be a gaping wound, but as his hand studied the location and makeup...

Was it...? Miharu slid a finger just a centimeter inside a moist entrance, causing Yoite's back to arch. Miharu moved his hand up more a little more and felt something else...it was hard and kind of big.

"Miharu, don't-Ohh..." Miharu lightly squeezed what he thought was Yoite's penis. It felt too small for someone of Yoite's stature and was in the wrong place...but he didn't know what else to make of it. He moved his hand up even further only to find a patch of hair and Yoite's soft skin.

'So..._this_ is Yoite, huh?' Miharu pondered, 'What a surprise.' He stroked the hard member with one hand and ran circles around Yoite's damp cave with the other making Yoite bite down on his lip. Miharu bent over a little and licked the underside of the sensitive flesh.

"Mmmm..." Yoite moaned.

'Maybe...maybe if I make you feel good...' thought Miharu.

Positioning himself on his side, Miharu took his tongue and licked all around Yoite's unique anatomy, then sliding the tongue in and out of Yoite's wet entrance. His own arousal couldn't handle being ignored any longer, so Miharu maneuvered onto his knees and took one of his hands and pulled off Yoite's one pant leg and then brought Yoite's leg in the air. He took his other hand and proceeded to pleasure himself.

"Ohhh...M-Miharu..."

"Yeah, Yoite..." Miharu took the hard organ of Yoite's and inserted all of it in his tiny little mouth, holding back a gag. Yoite made such beautiful sounds as Miharu's lips, tongue, and teeth rolled and nestled over him. Miharu had to rub himself faster and faster at the stunning moment they were sharing.

"Miharu...Miharu-I...I feel hot..." Yoite squirmed his whole body around while clenching the comforter with his hands. He felt like he was having a fever, but it was such a great feeling combined with what Miharu was doing to him. He could tell Miharu's breath was hitching, and his own air started to get excited as well.

Miharu moaned between the other's legs as he reached his climax, catching a rather abundant amount of his seed in his hand and sitting up for a moment, leaving Yoite.

"Hey...," said Yoite, breathing heavily, "Where are you going?" He sounded so helpless.

Miharu took off his sleep mask and snagged some tissues to wipe his hand off and then tossed the sticky items into the trashcan. He put the mask back on and maneuvered himself over Yoite again to finish what he had started. He held onto Yoite's thighs and continued to suck and lick the mysterious hard flesh. He put his fingers next to Yoite's gaping mouth as there was some fluid purposely left behind and Yoite graciously cleaned them off. Afterwards, Miharu used his cleaned hand to grab onto the abandoned thigh and massaged the limbs with both hands while accelerating the motion of downing Yoite's swollen organ.

"Yesss!" Yoite bellowed. Miharu was causing a more intense and wonderful feeling in the area he was working on.

'So gorgeous, Yoite...' Miharu thought as he listened to Yoite's cries and watched his face and chest turn red.

"Ohhhh!" cried Yoite as he felt an amazing fiery sensation melt his lower half and flutter up the rest of his being. It lasted but a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to him.

Yoite's heart beat steadied as he tried catching his breath. That was actually rather difficult to accomplish however since Miharu's head was still between his legs, lapping up all of the sweet juices he poured out.

"Delicious..." Miharu said with a wicked smile as he lifted his head. Yoite laid stiff for awhile from a bit of shock. He loved whatever just happened, but couldn't believe how it actually occurred.

Even though Miharu couldn't see him...he felt and explored the part of "Yoite" that he hated most and loved the outcome.

Yoite fully reverted back to reality to find Miharu; unblinded; gazing into his eyes.

"Miharu-"

"Don't worry...I swear I haven't looked."

"Miharu...prop yourself back up against the pillows," lightly commanded Yoite as he sat up. Miharu did, and picked up the blindfold that lay near.

"You don't...have to put that back on...," said Yoite rather shyly, "Please...don't put it back on."

'He's...'

Yoite pulled off the other pant leg cuffing his ankle and leaned in and kissed Miharu once again, not caring that he could taste his own nectar. Miharu felt like this kiss was extra special since Yoite was pressing his lips against his roughly and mewling more than usual. Miharu honestly could barely return it. Yoite separated their swelling pink lips, and he lifted himself up and flattened Miharu's position a little, where Miharu ended up seeing the very place he'd just performed on. It was definitely stranger looking as his eyes saw there, but the boy smiled because he thought there was nothing wrong with it.

"Yoite...I think you're so beautiful...more than ever..." Miharu never quite said those words before. It made his belly feel tingly.

As Yoite heard those words, he blushed and a few joyful tears escaped his blue eyes. Usually he'd panic and wipe the droplets away. It was another issue Yoite always had. He hated crying if others witnessed it...but now he felt like he could and not be ashamed. Miharu made him feel so wonderful.

Miharu wiped Yoite's tears and kissed his eyelids.

After composing himself, Yoite grabbed the bottle of lubricant he used earlier and poured some of the gel over Miharu's thighs. He massaged it around the boy's scrotum and twiggy limbs. He pinched at the smooth pouch, making Miharu mewl. He pumped the boy's limp organ until it became long and hot and lifted Miharu's legs back so he could ready that present he promised. Dabbing some lube onto two of his fingers, Yoite ran the digits over the tight wrinkled skin that he and Miharu both shared. He slid one wet finger in and made Miharu whimper in pleasure at his prostate gland being tickled. Yoite liked the noise and promptly put his other finger in and stretched the boy out incase the journey would be too painful. He wanted to hear more, so he slowly thrust the appendages in and out of Miharu and massaged the tip of the boy's length. Miharu jerked his leg from the combined touch and moaned. It was somewhat painful at first, but the pleasure soon took over. Yoite smiled and wondered why he hadn't atleast done this with Miharu sooner. He slid the fingers out and let go of Miharu, leaving the younger boy with a rather unsatisfied look on his face for Yoite to comment on.

'Such a devil...' thought Yoite, 'My lovely devil.'

Now aroused and nicely lubricated, Yoite was ready to go ahead with Miharu. He placed Miharu's knees over his shoulders. He looked into Miharu's eyes and the emerald orbs returned the gaze. A gaze containing need and love, and Yoite pressed himself against the slightly stretched space and made a gentle push up inside Miharu. The younger one winced, not in pain...but pleasure. He held onto the bed sheets as he began moaning at the more intense stimulation of his prostate. Yoite moaned himself at the warmth and tightness surrounding him...though he couldn't decide if he preferred it over Miharu's wicked mouth.

"Oh...faster!"

"You sure, Miharu?"

"Y-yes...please Yoite..." Yoite listened and sped up. The advancement only made Miharu derive more pleased whimpers.

"Oh it's good, don't stop!" Miharu let out as his prostate was hit again. Although Yoite wasn't as big lengthwise as Miharu had initially hoped, the older boy felt so deep and perfect inside of him. Yoite stayed at the pace he was at and started sweating from the work out that it was. He took a glimpse of Miharu gleaming beautifully from the candlelight on the wall shelf, and if he were not in a daze from enjoying what he was doing so much he'd stop to meticulously observe the view. Nonetheless, he was able to take one hand and caress Miharu's face, wiping some sweat off and tasting it. At this moment, he finally realized how much he was sharing with Miharu, sharing something he once wished he didn't have for himself at all.

Miharu's face flushed, and Yoite thought he probably looked very similar to him right now. As he continued to thrust Miharu around, Miharu gripped Yoite's hand and intertwined their fingers. Yoite returned the grasp instinctively and intentionally loosened Miharu's legs and fell back so Miharu was now on top oif him. He halted inside of Miharu as he lifted himself up to meet his lips with the younger boy, their tongues were battling once again.

Miharu moaned inside the Yoite's mouth, causing the other to let out an extended breath inside Miharu's.

Miharu bounced himself upon Yoite now and the older boy was becoming feverish again, and Miharu was feeling breathless along with that heavenly and familiar tightness in his lower belly and groin. Both of them were so close to reaching their peak.

"Miharu, Mi...haru!" Yoite panted against their locked lips.

Miharu unlocked the kiss and moved his face, letting his cheek caress the other's as he kissed that familiar place on the older one's neck.

"Y-Yoite...I'm coming!" Yoite pushed Miharu back with himself to their original positions and couldn't help but speed up the pace on the boy underneath him as the unbelievable sensations swept over him yet again. Miharu's nails from his one hand on Yoite's thigh started digging into the older boy, and he felt a new knotting sensation around his bottom accompany the tightness in his front.

"Yoite...Auughhh!," Miharu groaned at the intenseness; his hot seed spilled onto Yoite's waiting chest to down his stomach.

"Ohh! Miharu~," Yoite moaned and their grip on each other slipped as he fell atop his Miharu. They both lay hot and breathless after their simultaneous orgasm. Miharu took his hand again and curled his slender fingers between Yoite's with that tight grasp; Yoite returned the embrace once again. The younger boy leaned in and kissed the most important person to him in the world...

'Yoite...'

Yoite rolled off his lover and sighed, "How about we get a shower, Miharu?" The younger one nodded. They could certainly use one, yet he was quite tired and achy from his encounter.

He turned over to look in the opposite direction where Yoite lay. Beginning to think of how much more he appreciated his partner.

"I love you..."

Miharu stopped at hearing those three special words escape his lover's mouth. He turned his head around in surprise, and Yoite was carrying the most beautiful look the younger boy had ever witnessed.

Shifting back over to face Yoite, Miharu put one arm around his sweetheart's neck and the other atop his head, combing those soft tresses with his fingernails. As Yoite's chin rested on Miharu's head, he heard a sniffle.

The younger boy was crying. Yoite knew it was from happiness and embraced him firmly.

It consciously never bothered Miharu to not hear the words escape Yoite's lips, so he couldn't fathom these reactions. He wasn't embarrassed about it though, even if it was the first time he cried since he and Yoite were reunited.

Miharu separated them and managed to get up from the bed. He walked with a slight limp; Yoite looked worried, but Miharu made a hand gesture that implied he was okay. The older boy then stood up, snatched two fresh towels from the closet and followed his love out the bedroom door.

~Fin~

Review please!

And I just wanna note here, in case anyone is enraged that I said Yoite and Miharu cannot get pregnant. I was just trying a more realistic approach. I do love Mpreg between my fave BL couples. :) *shot anyway*


End file.
